the_infection_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Scar
''Little Scar ''is the 6th studio album by the British-American band The Infection. This is the first album to not include Sandy Cheeks, as she passed away over a drug overdose in July 2017, and the first to include Victoria Jackson since Wince's 2nd demo album Wince. Tracklist #Autoantagonist #Storm #Seeing Red #My Last Resort #Hanging #Defense Makes the Offense #Caroline #S.A.N.D.Y. (Tribute Song to Sandy) #Black Flag #Little Scar #Perfect #All The Way Up The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Victoria Jackson - bass guitar, backing vocals *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Patrick Star - drums, percussion 2019 Spring Tour The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Victoria Jackson - bass guitar *John LeCompt - rhythm guitar *Steve Krolikowski - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Dave Witte - drums, percussion NOTE: The remaining members departured in order for SpongeBob to start a "reboot" in the band. Tour Dates: *March 22nd, 2019 - The Branham Lounge, San Jose, California *March 23rd, 2019 - Fox Theater, Oakland, California *March 24th, 2019 - The Saddle Rack, Fremont, California *March 26th, 2019 - Brick By Brick, San Diego, California *March 27th, 2019 - The Signal, Chattanooga, Tennessee *March 28th, 2019 - Vic Theatre, Chicago, Illinois *March 31st, 2019 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *April 1st, 2019 - MilkBoy, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *April 2nd, 2019 - Ruoff Home Mortgage Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana *April 3rd, 2019 - The Rhythm Room, Phoenix, Arizona *April 6th, 2019 - Webster Theater, Hartford, Connecticut *April 9th, 2019 - The Shrine, Tulsa, Oklahoma *April 13th, 2019 - Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, Wisconsin *April 14th, 2019 - Alex's Bar, Long Beach, California *April 15th, 2019 - House of Vans, Brooklyn, New York *April 16th, 2019 - The Lion's Lair, Denver, Colorado *April 18th, 2019 - Fairplex, Pomona, Californi *April 19th, 2019 - Hollywood Casino Ampitheatre, Maryland Heights, Missouri *April 24th, 2019 - Granada Theatre, Dallas, Texas *April 26th, 2019 - Union Transfer, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *April 27th, 2019 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia *April 28th, 2019 - Brooklyn Steel, Brooklyn, New York *May 2nd, 2019 - The Showbox, Seattle, Washington *May 3rd, 2019 - Crescent Ballroom, Phoenix, Arizona *May 6th, 2019 - Majestic Theatre, Detroit, Michigan *May 7th, 2019 - Corona Theatre, Montreal, Canada *May 9th, 2019 - Danforth Music Hall, Toronto, Canada *May 10th, 2019 - Citizens Bank Park, Philedelphia, Pennsylvania *May 11th, 2019 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York *May 12th, 2019 - Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York *May 13th, 2019 - Wrigley Field, Chicago, Illinois *May 14th, 2019 - Amaile Arena, Tampa Bay, Florida *May 15th, 2019 - The Observatory North Park, San Diego, California *May 24th, 2019 - Napa Valley Expo, Napa, California (Bottlerock 2019) *May 31st, 2019 - The Echo, Los Angeles, California *June 1st, 2019 - Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, California *June 5th, 2019 - Bon Secours Wellness Arena, Greenville, South Carolina *June 7th, 2019 - Nürburgring, Nürburg, Germany (Rock Am Ring 2019) Setlist: *1. The Year of Hell *2. Infected Stuff *3. Fresh As Daisies *4. Connected *5. Bubble Wrap *6. Magic Tricks *7. Autoantagonist *8. Storm *9. My Last Resort *10. Defense Makes the Offense *11. S.A.N.D.Y. *12. Perfect *13. Welcome to Rock Bottom *14. Rampage *15. Future and Back *16. The Address Is On My Brain *17. Caroline *18. Inside Out (Wince song) *Encore: *19. Lost City *20. Start Moving *21. Hanging *22. Northwind *23. Scurvy Sea-Dog *24. Throwing Rocks In The Sea *25. Transgressions *26. Message To All The Realms *Encore 2: *27. Heaven At Last *28. Saint And The Sinner (Demo song) *29. Beautiful Loser (Demo song) *30. He ho He (Disparate Realms II song)